


ménage à trois?

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Inanimate Object Porn, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John mentioned being interested in a threesome, he hadn't expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ménage à trois?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Last Fling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/254391) by [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus). 



John bit his lip, eyes pressed tightly closed as he tried to turn enough to hide his face in Sherlock's shoulder. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." 

Sherlock chuckled, nuzzling against the nape of John's neck as his hands worked over his lover's hard cock. "You were the one who brought up a threesome, and my ex is so willing to accept no strings attached..." 

John groaned in response, trying not to thrust into the wet heat as Sherlock guided the skull down onto his prick.

"Oh, John..." Sherlock's voice was a deep rumbling in his ear, a current that sent another wave of pleasure down his spine. "You should open your eyes, see how it looks to have him taking your cock so well. You're thicker than I am, you know, he must be so tight around you." 

John couldn't hold back the whimper at his lover's words, just as he couldn't resist a look -just a glance, he promised himself- at his crotch where Sherlock was expertly moving the skull over his cock. 

John's breath caught as his glance turned into something much more than just passing. He was transfixed, watching his cock slide in and out of that bone-studded mouth, watching Sherlock's hands caress the ridges of the bone with tenderness. The skull was slick with lubricant, but still Sherlock's grip held. "Sh-Sherlock." John's voice shook, a plea for more as he struggled with the urge to thrust up into the skull's wet heat or grind his hips back against Sherlock's sizable erection.

"John, here." Sherlock paused his movements for one long moment, cradling the skull with one hand as he reached for John's left hand, pulling it to rest with his on the smooth bone of the cranium resting in John's lap. "Take what you want from him, John. he won't mind if you're a bit rough, I promise." 

John whimpered at those words, his fingers shaking where they were pressed between Sherlock's and the bone of the skull. He ought to want to pull away, he thought, as his hips began to move again.

"God, the way your hips move," Sherlock murmured into John’s neck, his lips pressed against the sweat-damped skin there. "I know it feels amazing when you fuck my mouth, but god, I never imagined it would look this wonderful."

John’s breath caught in his throat as his mind fell back into the memory of another time in this bed: Sherlock between his legs, John’s hands fisted in his hair, taking just what he needed- just like he was now. He could almost see it, pale pink lips instead of bone, dark curls between his fingers. That almost was interrupted, though, with the feel of Sherlock’s teeth digging into his neck, the wet tongue pressing firmly into his skin, and John couldn’t hold back the sharp cry of pleasure as his hips lost their rhythm, the skull pressed firmly to his crotch as he came.

"Beautiful, John, beautiful." Sherlock murmured once they had both calmed down from their orgasms.

"Just shut up and go clean that thing up, Sherlock. And don’t come back to bed until you’re done." John turned away from his lover, hiding his face under an arm.

"Of course." John could hear the smile in Sherlock’s voice, the hint of laughter as the bed shifted with his movements. The sound of his footsteps had almost reached the door when they stopped. "Thank you, John." 

John sighed, looking up at Sherlock where he stood silhouetted in the doorway. “I love you too, you crazy bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Random Nexus, this one's for you! -raises glass-


End file.
